


LAYERS

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: I felt it, the indubitable warmth of us touching.





	

 

 

I woke up some time in the middle of the night with silvery moonlight _spilled_ on my bedroom floor and him sitting down quietly on my bed, his wide _almost shimmering_ eyes looking down at me. His boxers, his ripped jeans, my newly laundered comforter, my red smiley-patterned pajamas, and my boxers _between us._

 

It’s there yet again, the lasting mystery of his _too pretty_ sly, almost smirking smile. His gaze skimming down my neck and all of my energy focused on _restraint._

 

Five mere layers and yet I felt it, the _indubitable_ warmth of us touching - a pale reflection of _fireworks_ exploding high in the night sky, of our mouths _busy exploring_ each other - from that one _summer_ we were on tour in Japan.

 

I was certain then that I was _madly in love_ with him, _I always have been._

 

 

And even more and more _now._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was on twitter and I saw an all text screencap that inspired this. I was thinking of posting the screencap here for others to see but I can't find it now. I thought I 'liked' it but it's not showing up on my 'likes' feed. I thought the scenario fitted well with one of the first few fics I wrote a long time ago, ILLUMINE (posted here as well). If I ever write a sequel for it someday, there will definitely be lots of these kinds of moments in it.
> 
> Anyway, here's another JINYOON from me.  
> If I ever come across it again, I'll edit this and add the screencap here.
> 
> If you're on twitter, tweet me anytime!  
> My ID there is @elitejean ❤


End file.
